Since its introduction, viewing video content on a television (TV) has become an integral part of our lives, and advances in electronics technology have further cemented this relationship. The availability of advanced devices and programming options, such as digital transmission, interactive set-top boxes (STBs) or gateways, and on-demand content, has given viewers more options now than ever before. Digital video recorders (DVRs) allow users to store content for later viewing, which further increases viewer demand for content. Portable media devices, such as cell phones, mobile TVs, personal data assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers, have allowed viewers to view content at a variety of locations using a variety of network connections.
Growing variety of product and service offerings has led to a growing demand being placed on the infrastructure that supports such services, and there will always be a demand for more features, greater convenience, and simpler ease of use. Viewers continue to seek a better viewing and interactive experience.